Meltdown
by number2stormhawkfan
Summary: sequel to Ally's Atmos: trouble has stirred once more in atmos and three new recruits are sent in by Change to help the old ones...things start heating up literally promising more romance I'm adding chapters for a happier ending:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! thanks to one of my best friend's insistence I am writing a seqeul to Ally's atmos yeah I know I already put that on the summary but still. thanks to Sara, trouble breaks out in atmos.**

Sara's view...

I was sitting in the prison room, staring at the frozen Dark Ace. Ok, I have to admit it I think he's hot. Even when he's trying to annihilate me, even when he's frozen in a block of ice in courtesy of Ally. I didn't know she was going to do that...turns out I only knew half of the damn plan.

I looked down and saw a button on my dashboard. Yes I had a dashboard on my chair. Anyway, it was big and red and it just screamed PUSH ME PUSH ME!

I did it. Red alarm lights started flashing and sounding an alarm loudly and I slipped out of the room, but not before noticing Dark Ace's ice block start to melt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Change frowned. She shouldn't have picked the blonde one. the dark haired one proved worthy but the other one just followed her around and blundering the whole way. _I need to enlist two more of them...maybe blondie could have a little accident, sending her back to her own somewhat peaceful world._No that's not necessary not yet anyway. _And I know exactly who to call too._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Solar system planet earth, missouri willard Anna's view...

I waited for dad to pick me up, as usual. Carrie sat on the curb beside me, flipping back her, long bright red hair. "Dad late, huh" she didn't wait for an answer "mine too."

Suddenly the air picked up around us blowing my light blonde hair into my silver eyes. Then without warning everything went black.

**Super short I know but that's basicly all I feel like writing for now! Please reveiw honestly**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back I promise this chapter will be longer...sorry about the two people three people mix up...there will be three new people.**

Anna's veiw...

I woke up in a strange room filled with tvs and a strange woman came out introducing herself as Change. What a strange name. I noticed Carrie standing beside me and last of all Justin Peterson. oh crap this was not good. He was the most--

"Sorry but I must tell you this" Change interrupted my thoughts "Do you know Miss Alyssa Sirius Black or Sara Polaris White?"

"yes" Justin said.

"Yes" Carrie and I said together.

"they left a few minutes ago to go to Ally's house" I injected.

"when they got home I summoned them here" Change said, her monotone voice suddenly sounded scary. "they were to go to a different world, complete a mission, and return to their own world and time before anyone missed them"

"yeah and we're supposed to believe that?" Justin asked arrogantly

"Shut up, she might be dangerous" Carrie whispered.

Justin for once listened.

"The mission has gone wrong, and I need to send you three to join them" Change said, without emotion. "go to the TVs to prepare yourself to enter the world of Atmos"

She disappeared. There was no poof no one half going and then the other no it was she was there and then she was gone. Not knowing anything else to do I cautiously approached a TV.

The appearanceselection puzzled me. I looked like some kind of cartoon. The weapon selection puzzled me even more, so I came to the conclusion that we are going to a very dangerous place. I picked out a single energy blade, and the skills on how to do it. I picked out this flying motorcycle type thing called a skimmer. The others had been doing the same thing as me but I observed they picked out different weapons. Justin picked out these two, this is the name by the way, green energy blades. Carrie picked out an energy bow and arrow.

We walked into this room full of dressing rooms and three identical suits tailored to our exact size. There was a note pinned to shoulder that said

_You are a part of the night hawks...find Ally, your leader and go from there use caution._

We walked at the same time to try out everything. It was awesome! I'm clustraphobic but at least I'm not afraid of heights. Suddenly we were shipped to the middle of some kind of building. there was another note...yay.

**_this is your last note you are on terra cyclonia, in the palace, find Ally who rules cyclonia and all will not be lost._**

I walked five feet, followed closely by the others when I ran into someone.

"I--Ally!"

Ally's view...

Someone ran into me while I was running towards the alarms...the ice is melting. When she said Ally I knew who she was.

"Anna!" I said turning around in surprise. "Carrie!...Justin what the hell are you people of all people doing here?"

"Change sent us" Carrie said.

"Ahhh" i smiled "I'm guessing she heard about the meltdown"

"the what?"

"I think someone, Sara, pressed the button, Sara, to melt the ice blocks, Sara, that contain criminals, Sara" I said, without implying my suspection of anyone.

"Crap and what are we supposed to do then?" Justin asked.

"I have no flippin clue ok...lets find Sara!" I snapped.

That wasn't that hard.

Sara flew at me, saying that it was an accident and that all Cyclonis's talons were walking around trying to kill anyone who stands in their way. In conclusion

"We have to get the hell out of here!" justin said above Sara's gibberish.

"I second that" Carrie said.

"I agree" I said "come on the rides are outside!"

It was a good thing I hadn't thrown away my old night hawks uniform. Next thing I know, I'm flying high, just like old times, almost free. All the power I used to desrtoy and rebuild resulted in my bangs turning silver and my eyes occasionally flitting to an odd silver color, completely different from my usual dark pit less brown. I kind of like the bangs but the eyes kind of creep me out. We located the Condor floating, near by. With nothing to do, the storm hawks were playing keep away in front of it. I decided to make an entrance.

I flew in and took the stone right before it fell into Aerrow's grasp. "I got it"

Aerrow looked at me like he had seen a ghost...come on it had only been three months since yeah, not gonna talk about that just now.

My new squadron flew up behind me, Sara as usual flying up to my side, and Lady flanking the other.

"what happened?" Aerrow asked, I noticed the others started flying up to us "your wearing old gear, and you seem to have new recruits...are you a sky knight again?"

"You could say that and a few prison escapees took over Cyclonia, so I'm screwed right now"

"lets go in then!" Aerrow called.

----------------------------------------

We sat at the bridge talking casually. I noticed how Aerrow and Carrie looked like twins, I mean really green eyes, red hair and the same facial features. Justin was fast friends with Finn, surprise, surprise. Anna, Piper and Sara were talking and giggling about something. I was the only one not talking to someone. I decided to go up to Stork. I hadn't talked to him since he complained that I had mind worms.

"hey Stork" I said softly.

"hello traitor" he said casually.

"yes I am a traitor, thats what I do best" I didn't even try to defend myself.

"Ahh, but you did it for some master plan that is now unravelling thanks to your trust in that friend of yours"

"And to think I almost wanted to blow up terra merbia" I muttered.

"hey!!" Stork said defensively.

"it was a suggestion, you of all people should know that I'm a terrible person" I said.

"Yeah...well at least you know who you are" he said, chuckling.

_was that supposed to be some kind of joke?_ I asked myself


	3. Chapter 3 forgiveness

**Hey everyone! new chapter! I hope I will get a few more of my old reviewers on here as well as my new ones. I do not own storm hawks (wish I did though because I wouldn't cancel it!) I do not own any of the songs in this. I like putting songs in fanficsfor some reason.**

I looked around the room again and left without a word. I slipped out without noticing and got my board out to ride. I needed to think. It used to be that I could just think freely with little worry, but this place has aged me more than anything else. I look the same except for the silver streak and the shifting eyes, but I don't feel the same.

I rode up, doing a flip and dove back down pulling up only before plunging into the waste land. It had been nice with the storm hawks before I had betrayed them and tookover cyclonia. Now it was just, work, work , work, and that didn't distract me from the fact that no one forgave me. Not that I expected them to. I noticed something coming up in the distance. Cyclonians.

I spoke into my communicator to Sara. "Cycloniansled by Snipe, move" I said softly in french.

"okAlly, team is in motion along with the storm hawks, hold them off as long as you can preparations are being made" She said, her french a little more choppy.

"Au revoir" I said cheerfully. this was the best thing to happen all day.

I started moving towards the fleet with acceleratedspeed. I took out my fans, feeling the familiar vibration from holding them. I smiled at a talon. Then I blew up his skimmer. Maybe that's why people don't like it when I smile, crap focus.

"Hello Snipe" I pulled up "Have fun in a block of ice?"

He tried to swing that mace at me. I ended up blowing it up with a flick of my fans. "Yeah that would be an improvement from that cave man weapon of yours"

"Arragh" He shouted trying to punch me.

I dodged easily "You really need to improve your vocabulary I mean arragh, that is so primitive" I paused "In fact I like your sister better, a brilliant violinist, an expect flyer and an an excellent marksmen"

"You little brat!"

"How the hell is that overachiever related to you, who can hardly form a coherent sentence" I asked, dodging an energy beam from a talon.

My stalling paid off. the others rode their rides to usand overtook the entire fleet easily. I sent Snipe back with a broken arm to remember. It felt so good to be in action again!

"Aerrow duck!" I shouted and he narrowly missed the red beam.

"thanks" he pulled up beside me. "I see you have improved your fans"

"yeah, destroyed Snipe's mace" I said casually. "OK I think we're done here"

It was true, no talons in sight. Casually I flicked my fans shut.

We went back to ship and grouped into the bridge.

"Okay" Aerrow said "that was an unexpected attack"

"No it wasn't" I said not being able to clamp my mouth shut.

"What doo you mean?" Piper asked.

I got up and Aerrow automaticly sat down. Good, I didn't need him up here arguing.

"The cyclonians I figured out from going undercover there, are proud" I started looking around daring anyone to object "They like to show power. After I defeated the main force they were imprisoned as you know. Now if they escaped the first thing they would do is get some talons on they're side and attack me. If I escape the first place they would look would be here so I was on edge all day waiting for them to find us, does that make any sense?"

"Actually it does" Aerrow said "So what do you propose we do Master Ally?"

"Simple, gain a large force, defeat the rebellion before it gains all of my people and hopefully I'll go back to managing Cyclonia and you will go back to patrolling the airways" I said "But we have to act quick"

"Simple? How can that be simple?" Piper asked.

"Its not, but it makes me feel a little better when I act like it is" I replied.

"So the fleet will be doing a guerrilla warfare style of attacks?" Carrie asked.

"Probably because they don't have a large enough force to do a frontal assault" Anna injected "Right?"

"You are probably correct" I said. "So does anyone have any plans?"  
"No but I can't really think right now" Carrie replied.

"Break time?" I said, attempting to make Aerrow feel like he was in the decision making.

"Sure" He said.

Finn left and brought back the guitar, offering it to me. "Fine" I said.

"Carrie, Anna, Sara, do you know falling for you?" I asked, even though I knew they did.

"Yeah" Anna said "Lets start"

"One two three four" I started counting and then playing.

_I don't know but I think I may be fallin for you_

_Droppin so quickly maybe I should kep this to myself_

_Wait until I know you better_

_I am tryin not to tell you but I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of, holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time just thinkin bout you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin for you_

_I've been waiting all my life and now I've found you_

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin for you_

_I'm fallin for you_

_As I'm standing here and I hold your hand_

_pull me towards you and we start to dance_

_All around us I see nobody_

_here in silence it's just you and me_

_Same, I don't feel like writing..._

_Oh I just can't take it my heart is racin_

_emotions keep spinnin out_

_same_

_I can't stop thinking bout you I want you all around me_

_and now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin for you_

_I can't stop thinking bout it I want you all around me_

_and now I just can't hide it I think I'm fallin for you_

_I think I'm fallin for you oh oh oh no no oh oh oh_

_I'm fallin for you_

Everyone clapped, I supposed we hadn't lost our touch for singing in a harmony.

"That was awesome" Finn said.

"I've heard better" Justin shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Aerrow who was staring intently at me. He looked down and I knew my eyes had changed again.

I went to my old room and sat on the bed sighing. I shut the door and I started singing softly to myself. It calmed my nerves almost as well as flying. Lady laid on my lap, looking at me with those adorable brown eyes.

Silent night holy night all is well all is bright round yan version mother and child holy infant so tender and mild sleep in heavenly peace sleep sleep in heavenly peace.

Yes it was a christmas carol, but I was in a bad mood okay?

"Can I come in?" I heard Aerrow's tentative voice.

"Yes you may" I said.

He opened the door and walked in, looking around. He sat on my bed and petted Lady.

"what do you want?" I asked stiffly.

"I wanted to ask, if maybe we could be like before" He said "We seem more formal now"

"yes, but you don't seem to forgive me for--"

He grabbed my shoulders pulled me foward and kissed me, squashing Lady.

"Is that enough forgiveness?"

"That was rather creepy and unexpected" I said "but not altogether unpleasant"

"I need to see to something" Aerrow said walking away.

He kissed me. Wow how do I feel about that? I have no idea, I would be a terrible writer if this was a story.

Carrie's veiw...

"So if the cyclonians attack us with their currently unorthadox force, they will try to attack at night, a card not commonly played here" I said tapping the map.

"But they will be crippled by that as well" Piper said "Little light, we depend on sight here.

"They would still have the upper hand becausein their minds we would be ill prepared and tired." I argued.

"Oh I see so what do you think we need to do?"

"Have weapons close at hand and post sentries to be traded out hourly" I said simply "It's not rocket science"

"It's not what?"

Opps "Nevermind, a joke" I said.

These people don't even have good senses of humor!


	4. Chapter 4 gas me? Like that would work!

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!! How many of you saw that kiss coming in the last chapter? Funny I didn't until I got bored. Ok so here we go...**

Ally's view.....

I pulled on my jump suit and looked at myself in the mirror. It was my old night hawks uniform and it felt nice to wear it again. I frowned as my eyes switched again. My hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. I frowned at the gray hair. it was a reminder along with the eyes and a painful one at that. I pulled it down in an after thought, it reminded me to much of the twin terrors. I pulled half of it back, letting the gray part fall in my face, like I used to do at home. A crease cam between my eyebrows from worrying, plotting and planning. Aerrow may forgive me, but despite all the reasons I don't think I would ever forgive myself. Sadly I was known for holding grudges, even against myself. Sara and I never told anyone here about our real home, Earth. Maybe that should be one thing I spill the beans on.

Suddenly my eyes turned purple. Holy crap they never do that. But then again how many people's eyes switch from brown the gray? Yeah, I'm crazy weird in that department too. How many fourteen year old girls expect gray hair for their birthday. Wait a second, it is my fourteenth birthday today. Wow, all this running for my life crap has distracted me from my own age. Funny how that sort of thing can do that. That would also mean that Sara was fourteen as well. Cool.

I started humming happy birthday to myself and I walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor onto the bridge. I realized I had woken up earlier than everyone else, except for one person. Aerrow. Of course he was full armored and staring out the window. Just my luck. I walked up beside him and said "So you're an early riser too?"

He seemed startled at first but then relaxed "Yeah"

"At home I usually would get little sleep, because of homework." I said "All of my siblings would fill up the day with so much noise I had to do it at night when they were all asleep" I said calmly remembering.

"You had a family?" Aerrow asked turning towards me.

"Yes" I said "then I got my chance to leave and I took it"

"that seems like alot to be giving up"

"You never had a family, I did," i said "they annoy you they jab you and push you around, you never get your way, yet somehow you find yourself missing all of that." I sighed. "You wonder how they are and if they even miss you"

"seems complicated" Aerrow said equally calm "why don't you go back?"

"I can't" I said soflty "I can't, they can't see me after all of this"

"why--"

"No don't ask" I interruppted sternly.

He knew better than to press the subject. Thank god for that much. I walked over and sat down, silently.

Lady trotted in, her head held high in the air, and the red curls on her ears were properly groomed. I bent down and scratched her ear, sighing. She stopped for my touching and then went right on her way to curl up in the sun.

"I feel old" I complained suddenly.

Aerrow walked over to me "What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" I snapped. "i just do"

I played with the gray strand of hair for a moment. On the bright side I did look a bit like comic superhero or that one fashion designer/actress.

"I sacrificed so much of myself, and now my efforts have turned to rubble" I said bitterly.

"It's not that bad" Aerrow said sitting down beside me.

"Not that bad?" I asked, my tone taking it's usual angry calm. "I betrayed, lied, killed, imprisoned, and destroyed for this and on top of that weakened myself from overuse of my powers now the dark ace has taken Cyclonia back! I just wanted to make things better but they got worse, suprised? I'm not."

"you need to calm down" Aerrow said matter of factly.

"I don't need to calm down" I said icily "I need a plan"

"You don't suppose you could take a detour from planning and just go outside and ride?" Aerrow asked getting up.

"I could but--"

"But what" Aerrow asked.

I knocked Aerrow down, his armor clanking against the metal floor. "But I've been wanting to do that since last night, lets ride now" I said briskly.

"Oh, okay then" Aerrow said a bit dazed.

He will never I repeat never figure me out.

We went and pulled out our rides and started flying around terra tropica. It was a nice place to ride if you know what I mean. Warm breezes (although i prefer cold), the sun on my back and the wind in my hair, I was in heaven. This felt perfect. Sadly when something is perfect chances are it probably won't last for long. This was no exception.

I didn't see it coming. I was knocked off my board by something strong and was caught on a talon skimmer. Quickly they tied me up, and I made no struggle to escape. There were too many. I was unarmed (as far as they knew) although it might have made more sense to panic. They shoved a sack over my head and I immediately caught whiff of gases. Wow they are trying to knock me out. I practiced deep meditation, knowing that this would keep me awake. I simply blew out the gases and blew in new clean air by meditating so in a way I was immune to the toxin. These people are idiots.

I felt for

I just really, really hope that no one on the condor was caught. I smiled to myself despite my situation. Time to pull a Sara and annoy the crap out of these people.


	5. Chapter 5 I suppose I'm suicidal now

Sara's view...

I wandered down the hall and into the bridge just as Aerrow rain right into me. Funny in the cartoon he was much more graceful. He was panting hard so he must have ran more than eight feet.

"Talons...kidnapped Ally" He said.

I looked at him funny "And your point is...?"

"Hey don't you care about your own friend?" Aerrow asked me accusingly.

"I do and usually my friend figures out a way to get herself out of a mess!" I said "She is not the type to sit against the wall and do nothing"

"But... huh" Aerrow waved his arms around in a frantic motion.

"What the hell does but huh mean?" I asked.

"I'll go tell the others" Aerrow said dully "You do that and while your at it fetch me some food I haven't had breakfast" I called as he walked away.

Wow someone's cranky today

* * *

Ally's view...

So what would you do when your tied up and have a sack thrown over your head, your supposed to be drugged and you hear a vital conversation about an entire master plan created by the dark ace? If you answered sing lollipop in your head get out of here. I did the most sensible thing I easdropped...

* * *

Sara's view...

I think Ally's crazy sometimes but I know she's almost always right when it comes to life or death of you or anyone around you. So I tried to think like Ally. Think like Ally...holy shit that is not pretty! How the hell does she stay calm when she has a mind like that? She should design the haunted house at the fair next year. Wait Sara focus! I wonder if Ally has to tell herself to focus?

I paced as I've seen Ally do in my room. By now Ally would have blown out the side of the building in are no loose ends, no loopholes. This whole thing is one big disaster. Okay think like Ally time is over.

Aerrow and the rest of the storm hawks and night hawks were trying to figure out some elaborate plan that had a forty percent success rate. I groaned.

"You are wasting your time, by now she's already in hiding, on her way here or dead" I said dully "The best thing we can do is stay in this position for a few days and hope for something. That's what she would do"

"It does make sense if she knew this was coming and had a sort of back up plan that the talons wouldn't have thought of without cyclonis" Piper said intelligently.

"the necklace!" Oh my god my first epiphany. "Ally wears a sliver necklace in the shape of a leaf, she would never wear that while riding but she has recently!" I paused fingering my own matching necklace, only mine was gold "She had asked for mine a few days ago and--"

"Let me see it"Aerrow said stepping forward.

"No she said that now only I could open it, and then she said some quote" I said quickly.

I looked at the little necklace and put it in my palm. I spoke, hoping desprately that this was correct. I've heard the quote before but I don't remember from where. It was a rythem so I remember the whole thing.

_Life is an oppertunity, benifit from it_

_life is beauty, admire it_

_life is a challenge, meet it_

_life is a duty, complete it_

_life is a game play it_

_life is a promise fulfill it _

_life is sorrow overcome it_

_life is a song, sing it_

_life is a struggle accept it_

_life is tragedy confront it_

_life is an adventure dare it_

_life is luck make it_

_life is too precious, do not waste it_

_life is life fight for it._

The locket opened at fight. I smiled and looked at a small stormy gray crystal that laid inside of it. I knew exactly what to do even though I felt like my head was going to combust from all that thinking and memory stuff. For once I actually had a plan.

"I know where she is!" I said aloud.

Ally's view...which is not much of a view when you have a sack over your head anyway carry on...

"Dark Ace...are you sure this is the correct course of action, it is rather primitive, questioning her in exchange for her life and then killing her anyway" Ravess's voice was sickly sweet.

"She's right there!" Dark Ace said angered by this stupid comment.

"She's been knocked out by the best anestetic ever, she's not going to wake up for a while" Ravess said impatiently.

I felt the necklace warm slightly. At least Sara wasn't completely usless for anything other than being a good friend. It was time. I started chanting softly.

_like night I loom, _

_like a hawk I don't hesitate_

_I strike!_

I felt myself turn small and melt into nothing. It was a sickly feeling but well worth it. I slipped swiftlyfrom my gas chamber and out on the inside of a cyclonian battle ship just as a group of teenagers knocked down the doors and started at once flinging the cyclonians that surrounded me away. Aerrow and Anna led the group while Justin tagged behind. At least I could say I didn't die alone.

I dashed and grabbed a staff from the nearest talon, knocking him out in the process. I turned around and whipped the Ravess right in the gut. she collapsed gasping for air. I showed no mercy and hit her temples hard, this would knock her out for at least thirty minutes.

Suddenly I was grabbed By the wrist. My instant instinct was to thrash and struggle but I knew better than to. "Where do you think your going Master?" Dark ace mocked.

I looked ahead and I saw that the battle had paused. Aerrow crept forward and said "Put her down"

"Or what?" Dark ace asked and I could feel the intense heat near my waist increase.

Aerrow reached back to take out his blades again. I shook my head in a small feverent motion. He paused in midair.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked dully "You would definately put me out of my misery and it would be a lot less work on your behalf, I'm not afraid to die, in fact I have been told that my time is near"

"Are you trying to mess with my head?" Dark ace asked, his blade an inch from my clothing.

"No" I said softly "Not yet"

"What do you--?" Dark ace started

Aerrow eyed me curiously. I knew he did not want to see what was going to happen next. I knew that no one would would. I smiled weakly at him. I mouthed to Sara. But she didn't understand.

I grabbed the heated blade with my gloved hand and pierced it into my side. I was going to end everything myself. I felt instant pain and blood welled beneath me. The Dark Ace dropped me and I crumpled to the floor. I looked up, refusing to cry out. In fact I actually laughed. A choked weak laugh, but still a laugh. I laughed in the face of death...hope that won't affect my pass to heaven. I didn't know you could laugh after you have pierced your side and was probably going to die in like 5...4...3...2...

"What the no!" I heard Aerrow shout running forward.

I smiled one last time and shook my head no. It was that stupid lopsided half smile that I used for everything. Now was no different than any other time, I was still the same disspassionate girl. He didn't stop this time. He knelt down and half dragged me to hug him. I put my hand up to his cheek. With the last strength that I could muster I moved up and kissed him, then drew away."Win" I said softly. Then everything went black.

**It's all over everyone! I will need eight different reviews to continue from Sara's view or something but unless I get that It's all over**


	6. Chapter 6: Ok I'm somewhat confused

**I've decided that I'm reworking this for a less horrible ending and everything. I'd love it if I could start getting reviews for this again:)**

Ally's view...

I stood in Change's room patiently. She thankfully wasn't there to well see me cry. Tears flooded my face and I sobbed silently. Change materialized in front of me suddenly. Carefully I wiped my tears and looked at her respectfully.

"So what now?" I asked softly.

"There are other missions in other dimensions" Change said "But the most activity seems to be happening in Atmos."

"Great just great" I said sarcastically.

"I'm sending you back, Ally" Change said "I had to take you out because of the circumstances, you need to go in less detectable"

"Yes madam" I said without emotion.

My mind was reeling at the speed of light. Who knew that your problems get even more complicated after you think your dead? Sometimes I think that bad karma tends to target me, others I find my life downright ironic.

"You cannot interact with the stormhawks or nighthawks as you did before, if you even talk to them again you must be an entirely different person, no matter how hard it is" Change said as usual in an emotionless state.

"Why'd I have a feeling you'd say that?" I asked listlessly.

"Because you have a habit of contemplating all probable paths the future might hold" Change answered.

"I really didn't need that" I said dully.

"You asked"

"It was a damned rhetorical question!" I shouted.

I was surprised at my anger. I've obviously lashed out before but never at anyone who could control me like Change can.

"I'm sorry I--"

"I know Ally I know everything's just completely frustrating for you I understand, but you understand that you have agreed to a privilage and a duty" Change said somewhat gently.

"I know I know I know" I said trying to keep my temper in check. "I better get ready...can I contact Sara so that she doesn't have a panic attack?"

"Fine I suppose" Change said "But make sure she cannot tell anyone else.

You know it would really suck if no one cried now that I apparently have committed suicide. Then again that'd be very typical. I remember this girl who was really nice but everyone ignored her at my old school. Her family was in a car accident and she died. The only reason the people who tormented her came to her funeral was the free food and the fact that the entire school was forced to attend. Now if you add fairly mean and no free food or forced attendance, now that's horrible. All well on the bright side I'm not dead...

Sara's view...

I knew as soon as Ally well um yeah you know, that thing's were going to get even more complicated. If were are killed we are sent back, I remember that much. I can't tell anyone else and the others in our situation already know but they probably forgot. Whoa lot of thinking and words.

Ally laid still, after she laughed oddly enough. The Dark Ace backed away surprised and the talons retreated.

I just stood there averting my eyes, the other Nighthawks did the same. I knew that this was the perfect distraction. I shot each talon with a freezing crystal promptly, not giving them time to run. Yes I even shot the Dark Ace but hey a little ice won't kill him.

Aerrow ran to Ally, extremely upset. I watched him hug and cradle Ally gently. Finn looked extremely confused, wait oops hit him with the ice. I'll fix that eventually. Anyway, Piper cried softly in the corner and Junko gave huge cracked sobs that sounded a little like sneezing, hiccuping, burping and laughing at the same time. I just frowned and walked up to Aerrow. carefully I removed her necklace and held it out to Aerrow, not knowing what else to do. He silently took it. Ally seemed to disintegrate before our eyes and she was gone. It really wasn't that dramatic but I guess there is no way to describe it without describing it like a history book.

Anna singnaled to me and the others. We left without another word.

Aerrow's view...

The nighthawks left. The silence seemed to drag on forever. They started a course in the ship towards terra Atmosia. There was nothing else they could do. Aerrow paced back and forth angerily. How could she had done this to herself? She always acted like life didn't matter to her around enemies, but he never knew that she would go that far to prove her point. His mind seemed to be a complete reck.

Aerrow punched the wall and continued pacing. She was gone. Most of the time she was always infuriating him with her vague distinction between right and wrong. She was always dancing on a fine line. Yet lately she'd been different. It's too late now. Aerrow scowled. Nothing was ever supposed to come to this. This was worse than when she deserted the stormhawks or when she was kidnapped or when she knocked him off his skimmer and he fell into the wastelands. _I'd rather have all those happen again rather than this._

**I know It was kind of short but it should be sufficient for now:)**


	7. 7 i run into a certain sky knight

SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN A WHILE!!!! PLEASE R&R

You know I used to have goals. My goals usually included leaving the god damned small town my parents decided was the perfect place to raise children. I've had no say in my life. I wanted to get out and get famous being a scientist or something. I wanted to find people that didn't have to lean on me for every little thing. I wanted to stand out for once. Yet no I get shipped out to another world portrayed by a lame old cancelled cartoon! I wanted to know people that want to know what I want!

Although I did get a few things I wanted out of this. I did get to leave, no one here has to lean on me, and I do stand out now. Well I did anyway. At least I stand alone.

Wandering through Terra Atmosia was interesting on most days. People were fun to watch. I have always had the gift of reading faces. People betray so much with little expressions like twitches and glances. I was no longer Ally the twin terror or Ally the sky knight or Ally the Nighthawk. I was just Sadi now. Sadi is my friend Tina's dog. When someone asked it was the only thing I could think of.

Sadi happened to hardly resemble Ally even though both were me. I now had violet eyes and black hair with purple streaks. Yeah I like purple. Deal with it. Some people looked at me funny but hey a lot of them have solid green hair so they shouldn't be. i also changed my voice to a slightly higher pitch.

Suddenly someone almost crashing into me jerked me back to reality. A skimmer had crashed into a cart bearing fruit causing a rather messy accident.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" I said running up to the driver.

A lump suddenly rose in my throat. Aerrow got up and wiped off his jjumpsuit. Wow I made Aerrow crash into a cart full of fruit. In any other circimstance I'd probably be laughing my ass off but no this wasn't the time.

"It's okay no one got hurt" Aerrow said good naturedly pulling his skimmer upright

"Sorry I kinda zone out like that a lot" I smiled sheepishly.

"Eh it's okay" Aerrow said.

Suddenly an old man ran towards us shouting angrily "you ruined me fruit you will pay sir pay!"

"Here I'll take care of this" I said digging in my pocket.

I pulled out a wad of money. It was probably twice as much as the cart was worth but hey I didn't care. I tossed it to the aggravated man dully.

"Thanks I didn't know how I was going to pay for that its difficult for me since I'm always on the run"

"That's nice" You know playing dumb's kind of fun since I'm pretending I'm not noticing his stormhawks uniform and stuff like that. But it makes me too bored.

"I'm--" Aerrow started but I cut him off.

"Aerrow of the stormhawks, I know everyone knows" I said cynically.

"And you are?"

"Sadi"

"Sadi who?"

"Sadi um Sirus"

"Nice" He said smiling.

I struggled to smile back. Why is it that every time I like someone (only like two times in my short life) they always seem to infuriate me? All I wanted to do was deck him and he hadn't even done anything wrong. Is that normal?

I was starting to feel even more uncomfortable when low and behold there's an explosion! I mean that happens to just happen now at the exact wrong place and time. I glared up at the sky. Cyclonians, great that's all I wanted in life. Aerrow was frowning looking up at the sky like a turkey in the rain. Wow did I really just say turkey in the rain?

"You should go" I said at last "By the sound of the blast there's only a small force by cyclonian means but you should probably get your squadron up there" I paused "I don't feel like being barbecued today"


	8. Chapter 8: goodbye for good

Ally's view...

Since I was in disguise and under direct orders not to reveal my identity, guess what I automatically do. I change back feeling a similar pain as my parts rearranged. I fingered my hair feeling the familar skunk stripe. All well I guess I should pay attention to my surroundings instead of going through my personal inventory like Doctor Who or something. I dragged up the skimmer that Aerrow convienently left behind. I rode it up to survey the scene. I know I'm being reckless but since when am I going to take _orders. _

I sacrificed my super awesome element powers for shapeshifting. Eh fair trade in my opinion, I kept the airbending so that I didn't need a skimmer or my board. I noticed how everything was going and yep everyone was fighting. I flung myself off the skimmer and the wind caught me. Now if you excuse me I'm going to destroy a bunch of minions (who formerly were my minions but I honestly don't want to think about it that way.

I flung power balls at every Cyclonian skimmers in sight. I saw the Dark Ace. I propelled myself at his skimmer landing on it with an easy grace and glared at him.

"B-but I killed you!" He stammered angrily. "You died--"

"Guess what I didn't!" I yelled in his face. Oh my god I didn't know how much I wanted to do thatt. I don't care about how much Sara is in love with him, he's going down.

I flung several balls of energy at his skimmer and leaped off, using the fans to steer myself. I watched his skimmer explode with a siclkly happy feeling. Oh my god how can I be like that? Killing without mercy, even people that I knew and liked. This was sick I was sick. I was a monster. I landed on the condor despite my instints. Sara pulled up next to me.

"You killed him" She said surprisingly emotionless.

"Yes I did" I said evenly.

"You should probably get out of here" Sara said looking at Aerrow and Piper.

"I should but will I....?"

"No you won't" Sara said smiling "You never were good at following instructions."

Aerrow's view....

I couldn't believe my eyes. Ally was there, I mean here. She was fighting by our side I couldn't believe it. This was too good to be true. She and Sara were talking while she was sitting on the condor as if it were a lazy chair.

I lept from Piper's scooter to my runaway skimmer and rode towards them. I pulled up next to them. Ally's eyes widened in surprise. She looked like she was about to say something but then Sara cut her off.

"I'm talking to her!" Sara snapped at me. I had never seen her so irritated or angry.

Ally glared at her "Excuse me grumpy but I'm going to talk to Aerrow now"

"Fine!" She spat and rode to Piper.

Ally suddenly looked uncomfortable. She avoided his gaze.

"Ally look at me now" Aerrow ordered.

"I'm sorry" She said looking up at me "Sara and I's time is up. We won't come here again. Carrie, Anna and Justin will stay but we can't"

"Where are you going then?" Aerrow asked taking Ally's hand.

"I'm going home" She said with a weak smile "It's time I did"

Ally's view...

I don't know why I told him that. I guess I wanted him to know even though I didn't really understand why I was telling him. Aerrow hugged me and kissed me on the mouth. I stiffened instinctively and waited until he was done. He drew back and said "You've gotta at least say goodbye to everyone and maybe sing a song."

I did and I'm glad I sung both of them.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
cause you said forever  
and ever  
who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you a friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

Sara joined in at last and helped sing the last one, since my voice couldn't stretch to some of the higher notes

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oooooh....

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

[Pre-Chorus:]  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (but we lost it)  
All of the memories, so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)

Oh oh, oh oh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (So are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you? (Even know you)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there,  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

[Chorus:]  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending...

[Chorus:]  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....  
Oh ooooh....

We smiled and hugged saying goodbye. It was a nice fairwell. Aerrow took me into the corner and kissed me and this time I actually responded.

Okay why is it that the cynical love hating girl finally finds the right guy and he happens to live in a different universe which I can no longer go to? It just wasn't fair. But then again life isn't fair. Of course that fact didn't keep me from beating the crap out of Change when I got to her control center....

**Here ends the story of Ally and Sara. I'm wondering if at some point when I have more time should I continue with Carrie Anna and Justin?**


End file.
